Just A Crush
by alonelyheart
Summary: Harry feels lonely, he runs into Draco in the middle of the night. Just guess what happnens.


A/N: alright so, this is about Draco and Harry (YAY) and we're gunna have some fun in this one. That's my version of a warning ;) I don't own Harry Potter, we all know who does, so in a way it's really pointless to write this every time. ANYWAYS, here we go:

**Just A Crush**

Harry sat in the Gryffindor Common Room in those big comfy chairs, staring at the fire. It was late, and he was one of the few people in the room. He wanted to be alone, so when anyone would walk up and try to sit with him he'd yell for them to go away. No, Harry wasn't mad at them, he was mad at himself. Here he was, sitting on a Saturday night, staring at a fire instead of being with is friends.

Friends? What friends?

Harry scowled to himself as he watched Ron disappear with the Marauder's Map under his invisibility cloak with a wink, and went out the portrait. Of course, Ron was going to see Hermione. Hermione was Head Girl, so she had her own room. Harry was happy that Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together, but Ron had been going everywhere with Hermione, and Harry had felt completely rejected. He was alone, once again.

What seemed to be hours after Ron left, Harry left too. He decided that maybe he could go for a walk around the grounds. Harry quietly went out the portrait and walked slowly and quietly through the corridors.

_I must be,_ he thought_ the biggest loser ever. I'm such a loner and here I am, walking the halls by myself. _Harry could feel tears forming, but he refused to cry. Harry had been crying a lot lately. He didn't really know why. Perhaps it was because Hermione and Ron were practically ignoring him, or maybe it was Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Harry sneered to himself. Malfoy had changed when they all returned to Hogwarts, but not in a good way. He was much more colder towards Harry. He was making fun of Harry every moment he could, and had completely forgotten about Ron and Hermione. It was like he was trying to prove something. But Harry already knew Malfoy hated him, except Malfoy didn't know one thing. Harry liked Malfoy. Not in some friendly way though. Harry was gay.

At first, he avoided the thought. He would try flirting with as many girls as he could, but he just couldn't do it. Draco Malfoy was always on his mind.

"DAMN HIM TO HELL!" Harry suddenly yelled in the empty corridor.

"Talking to yourself, Potter?" came an icy voice.

Harry froze. He knew that voice. Not it wasn't one of the teachers, because if it was he would have either ran and turned around with an I-don't-care-what-trouble-I'm-in-so-fuck-off expression.

Harry turned slowly around to face none other than Draco Malfoy himself. Draco was leaning against the wall, arms crossed with an evil smirk on his face.

"Potter, you're out after dark." He said, still with an evil smirk on his face.

_Harry, pull yourself together,_ Harry thought, but like that would work. Draco looked so hot with that smirk no his face, and leaning against the wall. Look at those arms!

Harry shook his head. _C'mon Harry, it's a stupid crush. Just a stupid cru-_

Draco started walking closer to him, and Harry stopped thinking. Well not completely, because he started thinking about the fact that Draco was coming closer to him.

"What's the matter? Don't have a lame excuse for being out when you're supposed to be in your dorm?" he said, still smirking.

Harry avoided eye contact at all costs, and started walking away.

"Potter! I'm talking to you!" Draco yelled.

Harry turned around and tried to say something, but no words came out. _Why does this keep happening? It's a stupid crush! Harry, get the hell over it!_

Draco started walking towards Harry again. "Aw, I bet you're looking for your little friends, aren't you?"

Harry simply shook his head, trying to look angry, but probably failing.

"As you know, I'm Head Boy" he drawled. "And I see Ron coming into Hermione's room every night. Poor little you. Did the Mudblood and Weasel finally realize that they don't need some Scar face for a friend?"

That did it. As much as Harry liked Draco, he hated how Draco made fun of him and his friends. He suddenly lunged at Draco and knocked the wind out of him. He put him up against the wall, holding his wrists by his head.

Harry wanted to say something. He was always thinking up foul comments about Malfoy on his free time, but when he was actually face-to-face with him no words came out.

"God Malfoy," he sneered, their faces so close together that their noses were almost touching. "Why do you have to be such a jerk to me?"

Draco could feel Harry's warm breath on his face, and nearly melted into the other boy's arms. But Malfoy's keep their cool. So what if he was gay? So what if he liked Harry Potter? So what if he was pinned against the wall and so close to Harry…

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He was so close to Draco, yet so far. He looked into his silver eyes and suddenly, he kissed Malfoy firmly on the lips.

He was still pinning Draco to the wall, but he couldn't take it anymore. He was kissing Malfoy, and wouldn't let him go. He pushed Draco's lips apart with his tongue, and Draco opened his mouth, actually surprising Harry. But Harry was only surprised for a second, because a moment later his tongue was exploring Draco's mouth.

_Okay,_ Draco thought. _So, here I am, pinned against the wall, and Harry fucking Potter is sticking his tongue down my throat. Why dont I kiss him back already!_

Harry soon had to break for air, but still holding Draco's wrists. When he did, he stared at Malfoy, who stared back dumbstruck.

_Oh shit_, Harry thought to himself. _He's going to kill me now._

However, Draco had another idea. He tilted his head and tried to move closer to Harry. He met Harry lips and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Harry moaned loudly and that just turned Draco on even more. Harry let Draco's hands go, and for a second had fears that Draco would push him away. But he didn't, in fact, Draco's hands went in Harry's hair and back, and pulled him closer.

Harry put on hand on the wall to steady himself, and the other around Draco's waist. Draco then flipped them around, so Harry's back was to the wall and Draco was in front of him. Draco started unbuttoning Harry's shirt, and Harry unbuttoned Draco's. Soon they were shirt-less and Draco started to suck, lick and bite vigorously on Harry's neck. Harry rubbed his cheek against Draco's as he did this, and arched his back.

"Malfoy…" Harry groaned as Draco started to bite his shoulders and collar bone.

"What, Potter?"

"Wait… don't…"

Draco moved his hand down and started to cup Harry's hard length through his pants, and rubbed it with his palm. "Don't what?" he said, smirking like before.

"Oh gods… don't… ah- don't stop!"

Draco grinned and started pulling Harry into an empty classroom, never losing their contact. Draco pushed Harry on one of the large desks and stranded him. Harry could feel Draco's erection against his stomach as he started to undo Draco's own pants. Soon both of them were completely naked and Draco was kissing and licking his way down Harry's body. He smirked is famous Malfoy smirk before he took Harry whole. Harry gasped as his head fell back, grasping a fistful of Draco's perfect hair. Harry bucked up his hips, practically trying to fuck Draco's mouth. He lost control as Draco's tongue started massaging the underside of his cock, and he came in the blonde's mouth, who swallowed it eagerly. Draco moved up to face Harry, and their lips were hardly millimeters apart. Draco licked his lips, tasting the last of Harry's cum around his mouth.

"You ready?" he asked against Harry's lips.

"Yes!" Harry gasped as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him closer. "Draco, please…" Draco pushed against Harry, his fingers wriggling around Harry's balls. Harry felt himself harden immediately. Draco used the pre cum leaking out of the tip of Harry's cock to wet his fingers, and moved his hand down Harry's cock to push two fingers inside him. Draco slid his fingers back and forth, adding another when Harry got used to the feeling.

He removed his fingers and positioned himself in front of Harry. He kissed him firmly on the lips and with one swift motion, he entered Harry root deep.

"HOLY FUCK!" Draco screamed as he slowly started to move slowly in and out of Harry.

"Harder! Oh gods fuck… just – FUCK DRACO FUCK ME!" Harry bite Draco's shoulder to stop himself from screaming too loud as Draco moved faster.

They both came together, with Draco screaming just as loud as Harry did. Draco collapsed on Harry and kissed his cheek.

"I guess – this means – we're friends" Harry said, gasping for air.

"Oh hell no" Draco panted, "We're more than friends"

Harry smirked a very Malfoy-ish smirk. And they started to get dressed. Once fully dressed Draco came up to Harry and kissed him tenderly, when suddenly…

The lights turned on and Ron and Hermione stood at the doorway, with the Marauder's Map looking at them in disbelief. Draco and Harry broke apart, and suddenly the two laughed.

"RUN!" Draco grabbed Harry's hand and they ran past Ron and Hermione, laughing all the way down the corridor.

A/N: awww that was sweet, if I do say so myself. Hope you liked it. Please review :)


End file.
